bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Virtues
Virtues, also called their enochian name Rit Zien (by angels), are a special class of angel. In the battlefield, they act more as 'medics' or 'doctors'. Their name is Enochian for "hands of mercy". They tended to the wounded angels, healing those angels that can be healed, but for the mortally wounded or emotionally despondent, those who are past saving, the Virtues put them down with a special smiting power that gives it's victims an almost painless death. Because of this, there are those of the celestial ranks who seem to fear them. History Origins After the creation of the first and second sphere of angels, God then created lower angels, with the Virtues being the highest members of the third sphere. During the training of angels under Oracle, both God and Oracle had Virtue's heal injured angels. Over the course of Heaven's history, the Virtues have always tended to wounded angels, especially during Lucifer's rebellion when they healed the angels injured in battle. During the Apocalypse, the Virtues healed humans and angels alike. Additionally, during the civil war between Oracle and Michael, many Virtues healed injured angels from the fights on the battlefields of Heaven. Characteristics As basically the medics of Heaven, Virtues act like doctors on a battlefield, tending to and healing the wounded angels the could be healed, but also they have another job: to put down the angels that are beyond healing. Whenever they hear any form of pain, emotional or physical, they home in on it like a beacon. Additionally, while warrior classes of angels possess bladed metallic-like wings, the Virtues however do not and instead, they possess large bird-like wings, which are white in color. Powers and Abilities As celestial beings, Virtues possess the standard powers of Malakhim, but they are merely medics and healers rather than fighters and warriors. However, as Oracle said, they have a special ability. "They have this way of smiting that is so quick and so total that it renders death virtually painless." Additionally, as the Medics of Heaven, the Virtues have proficient healing abilities that allows them to heal other angels as well, even higher-ranking angels. *'Angelic Possession:' Like all angels, Virtues require human vessels to exist in corporeal form. But as with all angels, they need the vessel's permission to possess them. *'Healing:' Being the 'Medics of Heaven', Virtues are also extremely proficient healers, and as such focused on such in the battlefield, as opposed to other angels who take part in actual combat. *'Immortality:' Being a class of angel, Virtues are immortal and as a result, they are unaffected by time and earthly disease. *'Pain Detection:' Virtues home in on pain just like a beacon. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Virtues are able to heal themselves from injuries and diseases. *'Super Strength:' Virtues dramatically increase the strength of their vessels. Being a unique class of angels, their strength can match up to a Malakhim. They can also overpower humans with ease. Additionally, they have the strength to hold an adult human weight and even an angels weight in the air. *'Superhuman Sight:' Like all angels, a Virtue's eyesight is superhumanly acute. *'Telekinesis:' Virtues can move objects without touching them. *'Telepathy:' Virtues can read the minds of humans. They can listen in on "angel radio". *'Teleportation:' Like all angels, Virtues cal teleport anywhere on Earth and to and from Heaven instantly. * Unique Smiting: They have a special smiting ability which allows them to kill a person quickly without suffering pain. Their smiting has a pink glow, and destroys the entire body of the target, instead of just the eyes. Unlike other Angels, Virtues are able to use this smiting technique on angelic beings as well, which give both them and the humans an almost painless death. *'Wing Manifestation:' Like all angels, Virtues possesses two feathered wings, which uniquely are white-colored, on their backs that allow them to fly. In flight, they has been shown to fly fast. Weaknesses The Virtues possess the standard weaknesses of angels. *'Angel Blade:' They can be slain by angelic blades. *'Archangel Blade/Angel Sword:' Stronger version of the angel blade. *'Angel banishing sigil:' Enochian sigils written in blood can banish them away. *'Grace Removal:' An angel's grace can be removed by slitting their throat and drawing it into another being or a vial which renders them human and mortal. *'Holy Fire:' Virtues, like all angels, can be trapped in a Holy Ring of Fire. *'Malakhim:' Malakhim can kill Virtues. *'Powers:' As their superiors, Powers can slay Virtues. *'Cherubs:' As higher angels, Cherubim can kill Virtues. *'Archangels:' Like all angels, the Archangels can destroy Virtues. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel, Oracle can effortlessly slay, destroy, even annihilate the entire Virtues. *'God:' Being able to do anything, God can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'Death:' Being the concept of death literally personified, Death can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'Death's Scythe:' This weapon can kill anything. *'The Darkness:' As a Primordial Being as old and as strong as God, it can kill Angels . Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Species